


Woman's Blood

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [394]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Motherhood, Nuns, Pre-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: My mother once asked me if I regretted my decision to become a nun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 October 2016  
> Word Count: 453  
> Prompt: "The Munich Mannequins" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: My mother once asked me if I regretted my decision to become a nun.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was fun to write. I like exploring Sr. Greta's monastic life and choices. I think I've found something else to explore a bit more in this project.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The tree of life and the tree of life

Unloosing their moons, month after month, to no purpose.  
The blood flood is the flood of love,

The absolute sacrifice."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "The Munich Mannequins"

 

My mother once asked me if I regretted my decision to become a nun. I'd come home to visit when my grandmother turned ill. I was still a novice at the time, but it was clear that something major would have to happen for me not to take my final vows. My mother was adamant that I would hate myself one day for not having children. I reminded her that it was a sin to covet to excess, particularly given that my sister had already given her a grandson.

When I returned to the convent after that visit, grateful that my grandmother recovered, I found myself requesting a period of solitude for reflection. Mother Superior, of course, asked the reason for my request and smiled when I explained it to her. She approved my request, stipulating that I come to speak with her when my confinement was over.

*****

To this day, I know that I made the right decision in taking my vows, in every step of the process that has led me to where I am now. I have never questioned the truth in my heart from the moment God chose to save me in the river as a child. According to my family, I have never been the type to want children. Even as a small child, my baby dolls would all be considered a version of the Christ child. Not that I had many baby dolls growing up. I was far happier with other things, or with being outdoors in nature.

The monthly reminder of a childless womb is both a blessing and a hindrance. It's a blessing to know that, should God so choose, I could still bear a child. But I find it more of a hindrance, if only because it reminds me that I have failed yet again in one of God's laws by not further populating the world with His followers. It is also a hindrance because I am reminded of Original Sin and Eve's downfall, how women have been punished and relegated to a lesser position to men because of it.

But I remind myself that I have saved so many potentially lost souls, returned them to God's flock where they belong. I have brought Him glory by spreading His word to those who need it most. I cannot believe that my work is rejected because I was born a woman. We are all born in His image, and we are all accepted in His love. That is all that matters.


End file.
